Final Destination
by Panik-kok-di-disko
Summary: Asal kau tahu, Malaikat Kematian tak pernah berhenti berusaha mengambil nyawa yang seharusnya sudah diambilnya. Berhati-hatilah, dan bacalah petunjuk-petunjuk di sekitarmu... Truly inspired from Final Destination Saga. Read and review, please?
1. The Ship

**Final Destination**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_By: Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, the movie Final Destination © Jeffrey Reddick**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter #1. The Ship**

Cklik! BLATZ! Kilau lampu blitz dari sebuah kamera digital mewarnai pagi di Pelabuhan Konoha. Sang pemilik kamera, seorang gadis berambut biru indigo panjang, tertawa kecil, lalu menghampiri objek potretannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

"Hei! Foto kami juga dong!"

Seruan seorang gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua membuat mereka menoleh. Gadis itu berjalan sambil menggandeng seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan bermuka datar.

"Ahaha… tentu saja, Tenten, Neji," balas si gadis berambut indigo sambil mengarahkan kameranya ke arah kedua anak berambut coklat tersebut. Cklik! Satu foto terambil.

"Sekarang foto satu-satu…," balas Tenten sambil mengambil pose. Cklik! Satu foto terambil lagi.

"Neji… boleh aku foto kamu sendiri saja?" tanya si gadis berambut indigo malu-malu.

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Ayolah, tak usah malu-malu begitu, adikku," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum lembut. Cklik! Satu foto lagi. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa Neji memanggil Hinata sebagai adiknya. Mereka adalah saudara sepupu dari klan pengusaha terkenal di Konoha, Klan Hyuuga. Neji lebih tua sebulan dari Hinata, namun Hinata sangat menghormati Neji layaknya kakak sendiri. Neji pun menyayangi Hinata seperti adik sendiri. Maklum, Hinata adalah anak pertama dan Neji adalah anak tunggal. Mereka saling melengkapi, Neji jadi kakak dan Hinata jadi adik.

Gadis yang dicepol dua, Ama Tenten, teman sekelas mereka di kelas 11 IPA 2. Gadis tomboy pecinta olahraga dan pemegang sabuk merah strip taekwondo ini adalah kekasih Neji. Ia juga sahabat Hinata.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu, Namikaze Naruto, putra dari presiden Negara Hi, Namikaze Minato. Ia tidak sekelas dengan Neji, Hinata, dan Tenten, namun ia sangat dekat dengan mereka karena dulu mereka bersekolah di SMP yang sama. Plus, Naruto sudah memacari Hinata semenjak mereka masih SMP.

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan anak-anak ini di pelabuhan. Mereka, murid-murid kelas 11 SMA Internasional Konoha, sedang mengadakan _study tour _ke Kiri. Untuk mencapai Kiri, mereka harus naik kapal dari pelabuhan. Jadi, di sinilah sekarang mereka berada. Kapal mereka akan berangkat setengah jam lagi, jadi mereka masih memiliki waktu untuk menjelajah pelabuhan.

"Foto-foto ini untuk arsip sekolah atau untuk koleksi pribadimu?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil mengambil kamera Hinata.

"Tentu saja untuk koleksi pribadi. Kau tahu kan, aku suka sekali memotret," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, lalu mengambil kameranya lagi dari tangan Naruto.

"Foto aku, dong," pinta Naruto sambil bergaya. Latar belakangnya adalah kapal yang akan mereka naiki, Poseidon I. Cklik! Hinata kembali mengambil satu foto.

_Wusss._

Tiba-tiba, Hinata menggigil. Ia merasakan rasa takut yang tak terjelaskan. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan melihat hasil jepretannya.

Hinata melihat foto Naruto yang beberapa saat yang lalu diambilnya, lalu menekan tombol _zoom in_ sampai beberapa kali.

Ada yang aneh dengan foto ini.

Latar belakang fotonya adalah sisi samping kiri kapal, seolah-olah kapal itu akan menimpa Naruto. Lalu, tulisan 'Pos' dari tulisan 'Poseidon' di muka kapal tertutup oleh kepala Naruto, dan tulisan 'on'-nya tertutupi oleh kepala orang lain. Menyisakan tulisan 'eid', yang jika dibaca terbalik, akan menghasilkan kata 'die'.

Mati.

Hinata terkejut, lalu mematikan kameranya. Nafasnya memburu. Rasa takut itu jadi semakin besar.

"Hinata, ada apa?"

Pertanyaan Tenten membuat Hinata tersentak. Hinata mencoba tersenyum kepada Tenten, sambil menjawab, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya... sedikit takut."

Tenten tersenyum. "Ketakutan itu adalah hal yang wajar, Hinata. Namun, kita tak boleh membiarkannya menjadi terlalu besar. Kita harus mampu mengontrolnya."

Hinata tersenyum lagi, lalu berpaling dan menyalakan kameranya. "Kurenai-_sensei_... bolehkah saya memotret Anda?" tanya Hinata sopan kepada wali kelasnya, Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Oh! Tentu saja, Hyuuga!" jawab Kurenai sambil tersenyum. Cklik! Hinata mengambil satu foto.

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_," katanya sopan. Kurenai mengangguk sambil tersenyum anggun.

"Hinataaaaaaaaa! Foto kami doong!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata.

"Oh, oke, Sakura, Karin," sahut Hinata sambil memotret dua gadis centil itu. Cklik! Satu foto lagi.

"_Well, well, well_. Hinata. Kau memotret mereka, tapi tidak memotretku?" tanya sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang Hinata. Hinata berbalik. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, Ino... maaf. Dari tadi, aku tidak melihatmu," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Ino. Cklik! Satu foto terambil.

"Kau tidak bersama dengan Karin dan Sakura, Ino?" tanya Hinata. Ino memutar mata birunya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah.

"Aku akan keluar dari geng mereka. Aku muak dengan tingkah dan gaya hidup mereka. Berteman denganmu dan Tenten jauh lebih asyik," jawab Ino. Dulu, Ino adalah sahabat Hinata. Mereka bertiga, dengan Tenten, selalu bersama-sama, sampai Ino masuk geng Sakura dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Oh… begitu…," komentar Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil. _Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, kan_, batinnya.

"_Guys!_" seru Ino kepada segerombol anak laki-laki. Seorang cowok berambut cokelat dan bertubuh kekar menghampirinya.

"Ino! Hinata! Wah, Hinata, kau bawa kamera, ya? Foto aku dong!" seru cowok itu. Tiba-tiba, seorang cowok lain datang menghampiri sambil cengengesan, lalu mengambil pose berpura-pura mencekik si cowok pertama. Cklik! Satu foto dengan pose aneh itu terambil.

"Kankurou... Kiba... kalian makin terlihat seperti anak kembar," komentar Hinata. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pelabuhan. Matanya tertarik oleh sekelompok orang yang sedang mengangkut hiu-hiu mati.

_Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan._

Firasat buruk mendatangi benak Hinata. Entah mengapa, di dalam benak Hinata, delapan ekor hiu mati itu sama dengan delapan orang mati. Hinata bergidik. Ketakutan kembali mendatangi benaknya.

"Kepada semua murid SMA Internasional Konoha… diperintahkan untuk memasuki bus masing-masing secepatnya! Kapal akan segera berangkat!" sebuah seruan di toa pelabuhan membuat para murid yang masih berada di luar bus ribut sambil berjalan kembali ke busnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Hinata dan kawan-kawannya.

"Yah, aku harus ke busku deh… coba kita sekelas, pasti kita sudah di dalam satu bus sekarang," komentar Naruto sambil nyengir ke arah Hinata. Hinata hanya tersernyum kecil. Ketakutan masih betah bersemayam di benaknya.

"Naruto… aku takut… kita tak akan bertemu lagi…," bisik Hinata sambil menunduk, mencoba mengontrol perasaannya. Naruto tersenyum hangat, lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata… kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Kalaupun benar ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi... aku sudah menitipkanmu kepada Neji. Ia pasti akan menjagamu," bisik Naruto. Hinata masih memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tak ingin terpisahkan.

"Tenanglah. Kendalikan perasaanmu, ya, Sayang? _I love you_," bisik Naruto. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangguk. "_I love you too_," balasnya lembut.

"Namikaze! Hyuuga! Ayo cepat masuk ke bus kalian masing-masing!" seru seorang wanita bersuara cempreng yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mitarashi Anko, guru Kimia, wali kelas Naruto. Naruto nyengir, lalu berlari masuk ke busnya.

"Daah, Hinata!" serunya.

_Rasanya… aku… tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…_

Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Hinata. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu masuk ke dalam busnya.

"Kau dari mana saja, sih?" tanya Tenten heran. Hinata tersenyum, lalu menduduki kursi di sebelah kursi Tenten.

"Maaf ya...," gumamnya pelan. Tenten mengangkat alisnya. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Hinata.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Kelihatannya kau ketakutan sekali," tanya Tenten pelan. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mencoba tersenyum kepada Tenten. Tenten membalas senyumnya, lalu memeluknya.

"Jangan takut, ya… kalau ada apa-apa, bilang kepadaku dan Neji," bisik Tenten. Hinata mengangguk.

"Bisa kau melepaskanku sebentar, Tenten? Aku ingin memotret keadaan bus ini dulu," bisik Hinata. Tenten melepaskan pelukannya sambil terkekeh. Cklik! Hinata lalu menatap foto hasil jepretannya itu.

Ada yang aneh dengan foto ini.

Seisi bus nampak sangat gelap, seakan-akan hangus terbakar. Padahal, lampu blitz kamera Hinata sudah dinyalakan, dan seharusnya hasil jepretannya bisa jadi lebih terang daripada foto ini. Hinata ketakutan lagi.

_Sudahlah… mungkin hanya kebetulan_, batin Hinata. Namun, ada suara lain di kepala Hinata yang mengatakan, _Ini bukan kebetulan! Ini suatu pertanda!_ Namun, Hinata hanya mengabaikan suara itu. Mungkin ini memang hanya sebuah kebetulan.

Tenten mengambil sekaleng soda dari dalam tasnya, lalu membukanya. Oops, mungkin karena tak sengaja terkocok selama berada di dalam tas, sodanya meluber ke luar saat kalengnya dibuka.

"Oh, sial!" runtuk Tenten sambil menyedot soda yang luber. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu.

Bus bergerak memasuki kapal Poseidon I, lalu berhenti di lahan parkir. Anak-anak bersorak-sorak riang. Kurenai berseru, "Anak-anak, kalian boleh keluar bus dan bermain-main di kapal. Namun, jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya dan mengganggu awak kapal. Berhati-hatilah. Dan terakhir… selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dengan cepat dan ribut, anak-anak keluar dari kapal. Hinata, Tenten, dan Neji pun ikut serta. Kapal mulai bergerak meninggalkan pelabuhan. Hinata dan Tenten berjalan-jalan sambil tertawa-tawa, sementara Neji mengikuti mereka dalam diam seperti biasanya.

"Naruto mana ya?" gumam Hinata.

"HEEEEEI! DI SINI!" seru sebuah suara toa dari arah haluan kapal. Rambut pirang jabrik si pemilik suara berterbangan tertiup angin yang berhembus. Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten tertawa, lalu menyusul Naruto ke haluan kapal.

"Ahahaha… aku merasa seperti sedang berada di Titanic," canda Naruto. Yang lain tertawa. Naruto merenggut tangan Hinata, lalu menariknya ke depannya. Wajah Hinata memerah, sewarna dengan buah apel Washington. Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya. Angin berhembus meniup rambut Hinata, seakan ia sedang terbang.

Cklik! Tenten mengambil satu jepretan dari momen romantis ini, membuat Naruto tertawa lebar dan wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan ketiga bocah itu.

Tiga orang gadis kembar lewat di dekat mereka sambil menyapa mereka. "Hai, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji!" sapa mereka berbarengan. Wajah mereka identik.

"Hai, Nisa, Nita, Nida!" balas mereka.

"Wah, kalian romantis sekali!" seru Nida. Ia orangnya memang suka asal ceplas-ceplos. Wajah Hinata memerah, sementara Naruto tertawa lebar. Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah lagu dari arah Nisa.

_Why do birds suddenly appear?_

_Every time you are near_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

"Ah, maaf… _mp3 player handphone_-ku memang suka mendadak menyala. Maaf ya," kata Nisa sambil mengambil handphone-nya dan menghentikan lagu itu.

Hinata tak tahu mengapa, namun ia rasa, lagu itu merupakan sebuah pertanda.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sementara itu, di ruangan nahkoda kapal…

Keadaan cukup tenang. Sang Nahkoda mengarahkan awak-awaknya sambil meneguk kopinya, kelihatannya rileks sekali.

"Kecepatan kita berapa?" tanya sang Nahkoda.

"1.5 knot, Pak. Akan ditambah saat jarak kita dari pelabuhan sudah mencapai 5 kilometer," jawab seorang awak kapal.

"Kecepatan angin?" tanya sang Nahkoda ke awak kapal lainnya.

"10 kilometer per jam, Pak," jawab awak kapal lain. Sang Nahkoda mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagus. Doakan saja tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada pelayaran kali ini," gumam sang Nahkoda.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kamar mesin kapal. Ruangan paling sakral di kapal. Satu kesalahan kecil saja terjadi di kamar itu, kapal bisa mogok di tengah lautan. Atau, dalam skenario terburuknya, kapal bisa meledak atau terbakar, dan akhirnya tenggelam.

Pintu ruangan sakral itu mendadak terbuka. Seorang awak kapal memasuki ruangan, lalu mengecek segalanya. Sesekali ia mencatat sesuatu di clipboard yang dibawanya. Setelah itu, ia beranjak meninggalkan itu.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjadi. Selang bahan bakar mendadak bocor, mungkin karena usianya yang telah cukup tua. Bahan bakar kapal meleleh ke lantai kamar, dan meleleh keluar melalui celah di bawah pintu.

Seorang pemuda berseragam awak kapal berhenti di depan kamar mesin, lalu merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya. Oh, sebungkus rokok kretek. Ia lalu menyulutnya dengan sebuah lighter yang dibawanya, lalu mengisapnya.

"Kotetsu?"

Suara seorang awak kapal lain mengagetkannya, membuat rokok yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Oh, kau, Izumo. Mengagetkanku saja," jawab Kotetsu gugup.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Izumo, sedikit curiga. Kotetsu hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat saja," jawab Kotetsu. Di balik tubuhnya, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya disilangkan. Ia terpaksa berbohong karena tak ingin ketahuan merokok. Awak kapal Poseidon I memang dilarang untuk merokok selama pelayaran.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ayo, kita ke ruang kontrol," ajak Izumo. Kotetsu mengangguk, lalu mengikutinya.

Sepeninggalan Kotetsu dan Izumo, apa yang terjadi dengan rokok yang dibuang Kotetsu? Oh, tentu saja rokok itu masih menyala. Kotetsu tak sempat mematikannya karena terlalu kaget.

Bensin yang bocor dari selang bahan bakar masih terus mengalir tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang. Bensin itu mengalir, hingga mencapai rokok yang dijatuhkan Kotetsu.

Selanjutnya mungkin bisa ditebak. Karena bertemu dengan api rokok, bensin terbakar, dan merembet ke arah tangki bensin dan mesin-mesin lainnya. DUARR! Seisi kamar mesin pun dipenuhi api, dan api itu terus menjalar ke ruangan lainnya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ruangan kontrol mesin, sepuluh meter dari kamar mesin. Para pekerja yang ada di sana, termasuk Kotetsu dan Izumo, sedang mengobrol dengan santainya. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ledakan besar. Mereka sampai terlempar terkena imbas ledakan itu.

"Ledakan apa itu? Apa berasal dari ruang mesin?" seru Izumo waspada. Sontak, orang-orang lain juga ikut berdiri dan waspada.

"Aku akan mengeceknya," sahut Kotetsu. Ia segera berlari ke pintu, membukanya, dan langsung melihat apa yang terjadi.

"OH, TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!"

Dalam sekejap, semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hangus terbakar api sebelum bisa menyelamatkan diri. Termasuk Kotetsu, biang kecelakaan ini.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hinata masih bercengkerama dengan si Triplet Nisa-Nita-Nida di haluan saat mereka merasa kapal berguncang dan terdengar suara ledakan dari bawah. Hinata langsung mencengkeram lengan Naruto, yang sama kagetnya dengan dirinya. Neji, Tenten, dan si Triplet pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ya Tuhan, yang itu tadi apa?!" seru Tenten kaget. Tiba-tiba, terdengar seruan-seruan panik para awak kapal.

"Mesin kapal meledak! Kapal akan terbakar dan tenggelam! Selamatkan diri kaliaaan! Ambil pelampung, segera menyelamatkan diri ke sekoci!! Yang memiliki alat komunikasi, tolong hubungi darat, katakan kalau kapal Poseidon I terbakar!!!!" seru seorang awak kapal.

Tentu saja keadaan yang tadinya tenang berubah drastis menjadi panik luar biasa. Orang-orang menjerit-jerit panik, anak-anak kecil menangis.

"Anak-anak! Tetaplah di sini. _Sensei_ akan mengambil pelampung di tempat parkir kendaraan. Sabaku! Bantu aku!" serunya kepada Kankurou. Kankurou pun langsung berlari menemaninya. Mereka berdua berlari ke arah tempat parkir kendaraan.

Di tempat parkir kendaraan...

Kurenai dan Kankurou berlari ke lemari penyimpanan pelampung secepat yang mereka bisa, lalu meraup pelampung sebanyak yang mereka bisa.

"Cepat, _Sensei_! Aku takut apinya ke sini dan meledakkan kendaraan-kendaraan ini!" seru Kankurou kepada Kurenai yang berlari terhuyung-huyung karena memakai sepatu hak tinggi.

"Kau terus saja, Sabaku! Sebentar, _Sensei_ lepas dulu sepatu _Sensei_!" balas Kurenai sambil melepaskan sepatunya. DUARRR!!!! Ternyata, api sudah mencapai tempat itu dan mulai meledakkan semuanya yang ada di situ.

"LARI, SABAKU!!! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!!!!" pekik Kurenai.

"_SENSEIIII_!!!!" raung Kankurou sambil terus berlari, sementara bus di sebelah Kurenai meledak dan menewaskannya. Kankurou tidak menyangka, ia akan melihat guru favoritnya itu tewas di depan matanya sendiri. Ia terus berlari, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah mobil VW Combi yang ada di depannya meledak, membuatnya terlempar, masuk ke dalam lautan api, dan mendapat nasib yang sama seperti guru favoritnya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Toilet kapal, dua puluh meter dari tempat parkir. Dua remaja berambut mencolok – _pink_ dan merah – sedang berdandan sambil bergosip ria. Nampaknya mereka tak sadar sedang ada ribut-ribut di luar sana.

"Hei, Karin... sudah berapa lama sih, kita di sini?" tanya si gadis berambut _pink_. Temannya yang berambut merah dan berkacamata mengangkat bahu, lalu melihat jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya setengah jam. Memangnya kenapa sih, Sakura? Kan kita di sini untuk menjaga penampilan kita," sahut Karin centil. Sakura mengikik.

"Ah, iya juga ya. Anggota Trio Fabulous kan harus selalu terlihat cantik," ujar Sakura sambil mengukir alisnya.

"Tapi kurasa, Trio ini akan segera menjadi Duo lagi... kulihat Ino sudah mulai menjauhi kita. Kau merasakannya, tidak?" tanya Karin sambil memakai maskara. Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya sih... kehilangan Ino merupakan aset besar, karena uangnya kan banyak. Ayahnya kan pengusaha sukses," sahut Sakura. Tangannya merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _lipgloss_ warna pink muda.

"Bodoh juga dia. Sudah enak-enak jadi anak populer seperti kita, eh dia malah kembali lagi ke si cupu Hinata," balas Karin sambil memakaikan pelembab rambut ke rambutnya.

DUARR!!! Terdengar ledakan keras. Karin dan Sakura terhempas.

"Ledakan apa itu?" seru Karin sambil bangkit dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sakura pun bangkit, wajahnya kaget dan ketakutan.

"Oh, Tuhan... kuharap tak terjadi apa-apa dalam pelayaran ini...," bisiknya cemas. "Ayo, Karin. Kita harus keluar," ajaknya sambil merenggut tangan Karin. Mereka berdua keluar, dan menemukan bahwa jalan keluar ke geladak kapal telah sepenuhnya tertutup api.

"YA AMPUN! BAGAIMANA INI!" pekik Karin panik. Sakura memutar otaknya.

"Ayo, kita lewat situ! Kita cari jalan yang aman, yang tidak tertutup api!" seru Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan Karin, menuntunnya menuju tempat aman. Karin berjalan sambil melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar yang mengenaskan.

"Sakura, hati-hati terhadap balok penyangga langit-langit itu. Sepertinya akan jatuh," seru Karin memperingatkan Sakura di tengah derik api. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka terus berjalan. Tanpa mereka sadari, balok penyangga langit-langit mulai lepas, lalu kemudian jatuh.

"KYAAAAA!!! AWAAASSS!!!" pekik Karin. DUAKKK!! Balok itu terjatuh menimpa mereka berdua, mencabut nyawa mereka.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Di haluan kapal, keadaan sama buruknya dengan keadaan di lambung kapal. Berulang kali kapal berguncang hebat, mengakibatkan beberapa orang yang berdirinya tidak stabil terjatuh ke laut.

"Semuanya! Kita masih bisa menyelamatkan diri dengan sekoci yang ada di bagian belakang kapal!" seru Ino, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus ke sana!" ajak Tenten. Mereka semua lalu berlarian ke bagian belakang kapal, lalu melepaskan kain yang menyelimuti sekoci.

Saat mereka sedang berusaha menurunkan sekoci, tiba-tiba kapal berguncang hebat lagi. Tenten, yang posisi berdirinya tak stabil, tak bisa mempertahankan posisinya di atas kapal. Ia pun terjatuh ke bawah. Tiba-tiba, baling-baling kapal kembali menyala. Tenten terjatuh, lalu tubuhnya terkena baling-baling kapal yang berputar kencang. Tubuhnya hancur, terpotong-potong, dan darahnya kemana-mana. Sudah pasti nyawanya melayang.

"TENTEEEEEEEEEN!!!" raung Neji. Hinata dan Naruto menahan Neji untuk ikut terjun, lalu menenangkannya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin... tidak boleh... Tenten...," Neji terus meracau. Hinata dan Naruto berusaha keras menenangkannya, sementara Ino dan Triplet meminta dua orang awak kapal untuk membantu mereka menurunkan sekocinya.

"Ayo, guys! Sekocinya sudah siap! Bapak-bapak ini akan menurunkan sekocinya!" seru Ino. Hinata dan Naruto lalu menyeret Neji yang tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya ke sekoci. Ino dan Triplet sudah lebih dulu naik ke dalam sekoci. Tiba-tiba, tali penahan sekoci terlepas. Ino dan Triplet jatuh ke laut. Ino dan Triplet jatuh terlebih dahulu daripada sekoci, dan ketika mereka sedang berusaha mengambil nafas, sekoci jatuh menimpa mereka, meremukkan kepala mereka, dan mencabut nyawa mereka.

"INOOOOOO!!!! NISAAAA!!! NIDAAAAA!!! NITAAAAA!!!" pekik Hinata. Air matanya meleleh. Keempat temannya tewas. Bagaimana dengan nasibnya, Naruto, dan Neji? Nasib mereka bisa jadi lebih buruk.

"Bagaimana dengan kita?" bisik Hinata ketakutan.

"Ayo lompat ke dalam air. Siapa tahu kita masih bisa berenang ke pantai dengan pelampung. Kapal ini tak akan selamat, dan aku yakin sekocinya pun tak akan cukup untuk menampung semua penumpang," usul Naruto. Hinata dan Neji menurut saja, karena sepertinya memang itulah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri. Mereka langsung berlari mengambil pelampung yang ditinggalkan orang-orang dan memakainya.

Naruto langsung melompat ke dalam air. Neji dan Hinata masih ada di atas kapal.

"Hinata! Neji! Ayo cepat, lompat!" seru Naruto. Baru saja Naruto selesai mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, tiba-tiba kapal oleng ke kiri, ke sisi dimana mereka berada.

"Kapalnya akan tenggelam ke arah kiri! Lari, Naruto! Kau bisa tertimpa kapal!" seru Neji.

Namun, Naruto tetap keras kepala dan malah berteriak, "Ayo, Neji, Hinata! Cepat lompat!"

"LARI, NARUTOOOOO!!!" raung Hinata. Langsung setelah Hinata meraung, kapal Poseidon I terguling ke arah kiri, menimpa Naruto yang tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Naruto pun mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Ino dan Triplet.

Hinata dan Neji ikut terjatuh seiring dengan terbaliknya kapal. Mereka mengapung di dekat kapal yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam bersama orang-orang lain. Tiba-tiba, tambatan jangkar kapal terlepas. Jangkar melayang, ujungnya berkilat seakan meminta darah.

Jangkar itu melayang ke arah Neji, menusuk perutnya, membawanya seiring ayunan mengerikan benda itu. Hinata histeris melihat kakak sepupunya tewas tertusuk jangkar. Mayat Neji bergelantungan mengerikan, darahnya menetes-netes ke lautan. Tangis Hinata semakin deras. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Tak disangka, di atas kapal masih ada satu sekoci yang belum digunakan. sekoci itu berada beberapa meter tepat di atas Hinata. Tali-talinya mulai terlepas, tak tahan dengan gravitasi bumi yang menarik sekoci.

"Jangan...," bisik Hinata lemah. Ia tahu, bisikannya itu sia-sia. Sekoci meluncur jatuh ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi, akan menimpa gadis malang yang ada di bawahnya.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hinata? Eh, Hinata?"

Hinata tersadar. Ia masih di dalam bus, dengan Tenten berada di sebelahnya. Mereka bahkan belum masuk kapal.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa kau menangis begitu?" tanya Tenten. Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini. Jangan biarkan bus ini naik ke kapal. Bus lainnya juga," kata Hinata. Suaranya gemetar, ketakutan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tenten tak paham. Tenten lalu mengambil sekaleng soda dari tasnya, dan membukanya.

Sodanya meluber. Tenten menyumpah, lalu menyeruput soda yang meluber itu.

_OH, TUHAN! INI SAMA PERSIS DENGAN APA YANG KULIHAT DI KEPALAKU TADI!! _Bisik Hinata dalam hati. Hinata langsung menyambar tangan Kurenai yang kebetulan sedang lewat di sebelahnya.

"SENSEI! HENTIKAN BUS INI! JANGAN BIARKAN BUS INI NAIK KE KAPAL! KAPALNYA AKAN TERBAKAR!" pekik Hinata. Kurenai menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hyuuga... kau hanya ketakutan. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada perjalanan kali ini," ujar Kurenai lembut, berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

"Tidak! Aku melihatnya! Aku melihatnya di kepalaku! Kapalnya terbakar, lalu tenggelam, dan tidak ada yang selamat!!!!" seru Hinata. Tenten dan Neji bertukar tatapan bingung.

"Hei kau, Hyuuga senior! Kontrol dong adikmu itu! Bikin ribut perjalanan saja!" seru Kankurou.

"Hei, Sabaku. Adikku ini tidak mengada-ada, tahu. Jaga mulutmu itu ya," balas Neji.

"Sudah... sudah... Hyuuga, Sabaku, jangan bertengkar. Hinata, ayo keluar dari bus ini. Kita bisa ikut pelayaran berikutnya. Ama, temani dia, ya. Genma-sensei, tolong jaga anak-anak yang tetap di sini. Aku menemani Hinata. Neji, kau juga ikut kami," sahut Kurenai sambil menarik Hinata bangkit.

"Sensei percaya dengan omong kosong si _nerdy_ itu?!" pekik Sakura dan Karin bersamaan. Ino bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Jaga mulut kalian, _bitches_! Jangan mengatai orang seenak perut kalian saja!" pekik Ino. Sakura dan Karin membelalak.

"Aku keluar dari Trio Fabulous. Aku muak dengan gaya kalian. Aku muak dengan kebiasaan kalian. AKU MUAK DENGAN KALIAN!" bentak Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino! Haruno Sakura! Sarugaki Karin! Jangan bertengkar! Kalian berempat, dengan Sabaku no Kankurou, ikut pelayaran berikutnya juga!" bentak Kurenai. Ketiga gadis itu memberengut, lalu mengikuti Kurenai turun dari bus.

"Kenapa aku?" bisik Kankurou kesal, namun ia tetap menurut dengan perintah Kurenai.

"_Sensei_!!! Jangan, busnya jangan masuk kapal!!! Bus lain juga!!!" raung Hinata. Kurenai mendekapnya, lalu menyeretnya menjauh dari bus.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata! Astaga, tak biasanya kau jadi begini," seru Kurenai sambil terus memeluk Hinata. Hinata jadi lebih tenang.

"Sekarang ceritakan apa yang kaulihat di kepalamu," pinta Kurenai lembut.

"Aku melihat mesin kapal terbakar saat kapal sudah berada sekitar 4.5 kilometer jauhnya dari pelabuhan. Kapal meledak, terbakar, lalu miring ke kiri dan tenggelam," jawab Hinata. Suaranya masih gemetar. Isak tangisnya belum reda. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara klakson kapal, pertanda bahwa kapal Poseidon I sudah berangkat.

"Sensei... bus yang lain... apa mereka masih ada di atas kapal?" tanya Hinata lirih. Kurenai mengangguk pelan. Hinata histeris lagi.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" raungnya. Kurenai kembali mendekapnya, Tenten, Neji, dan Ino kembali mencoba menghiburnya. Terlambat. Kapal sudah berjalan. Tak ada jalan keluar lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Mereka masih menunggu kapal Poseidon II yang akan membawa mereka ke Kiri satu jam lagi. Hinata sudah tak sepanik tadi lagi, namun Kurenai, Neji, Tenten, dan Ino tetap berjaga-jaga.

"Hei, _Nerdy_! Mana, kata-katamu itu bohong, kan! Lihat, mereka tidak apa-apa. Kapal Poseidon I masih berlayar seperti biasa!" seru Kankurou. Neji bangkit, hendak membalas kata-kata Kankurou dengan tinjunya. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan keras dari arah laut.

Tepatnya, dari arah kapal Poseidon I.

Pengelihatan Hinata menjadi kenyataan.

**:::To. Be. Continued.:::**

**AUTHORESS' CORNER**

Whoa.

Di filmnya, adegan kayak ini cuma sekitar limabelas menitan. Di fanficnya, ngabisin 12 halaman kertas ukuran Letter. Whoa. Sekali lagi, saia cuma bisa bilang itu.

Mungkin ada yang nanya, kenapa saia bikin fic ginian. Jawabannya adalah: KARENA SAIA KEBANYAKAN NONTON FILM FINAL DESTINATION 3. Salahkan adek saia. Dia yang nyetel DVD-nya berulang kali. –ngga mau disalahin-

Ratingnya perlu dinaikin ke-M nggak sih? Takutnya terlalu sadis untuk rating T.

Kurenai OOC nggak sih? Kok rasanya dia lembut banget ya? Tapi kalo diganti sama Shizune atau yang lain, rasanya nggak pantes. Bingung. o_O

JANGAN PERNAH NANYA KAPAN FIC INI DIAPDET. FIC-FIC LAINNYA JUGA. POKOKNYA JANGAN! –bergidik ngeri-

Review ya?

**PuTiLiciOUs.**


	2. The Street

**Final Destination**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_By: Uzumaki PuTiLiciOUs_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, the movie Final Destination © Jeffrey Reddick**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chapter #2. The Street**

Seminggu setelah kecelakaan kapal Poseidon I, halaman depan SMU Internasional Konoha. Seluruh warga sekolah bergabung di sana, di depan sebuah tugu peringatan yang akan diresmikan hari ini. Para hadirin memakai pakaian warna gelap, melambangkan gelapnya perasaan mereka saat ini.

Kedelapan calon penumpang kapal Poseidon I yang turun sebelum pelayaran dimulai duduk di barisan paling depan. Kurenai, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Kankurou, Sakura, dan Karin dudukl berderet, wajah mereka menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Terutama Hinata, yang belahan jiwanya turut tewas pada kecelakaan itu.

Kurenai menatap lurus ke depan dengan mantap. Sesekali dirinya menghela nafas, seolah berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian murid-muridnya, rekan-rekan gurunya, dan yang terutama, suaminya, Sarutobi Asuma yang turut menjadi korban kecelakaan itu. Hinata memejamkan mata, kepalanya bersandar ke pundak Neji, begitupun kepala Tenten. Sementara itu, Ino menggenggam tangan Hinata, mencoba memberikan semangat. Matanya sembab. Kankurou menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan hampa. Sementara itu, Sakura dan Karin sesekali melirik Hinata dengan tatapan bersalah, seolah ingin minta maaf karena telah meragukan peringatannya dan telah mengejeknya.

"Perhatian, seluruh warga SMU Internasional Konoha...," seru kepala sekolah, kakek Naruto, Namikaze Jiraiya. Semua orang sekarang memandang ke podium yang ada di depan, tempat dimana Jiraiya berada.

"Selamat pagi. Di pagi yang suram ini, kita semua hadir untuk memperingati seminggu kecelakaan naas yang menimpa sahabat-sahabat dan guru-guru kita di Laut Konoha. Mereka telah pergi meninggalkan kita semua untuk selamanya. Namun, kenangan kita akan mereka tak akan pernah pergi dari benak kita," tambah Jiraiya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, mungkin teringat akan mendiang cucunya.

"Untuk mengenang mereka yang menjadi korban, maka didirikanlah tugu peringatan bernama 'Poseidon' di halaman sekolah kita yang tercinta ini. Dengan diresmikannya tugu ini, kita harap, arwah mereka yang telah pergi bisa diterima dan tenang di sisi-Nya," lanjut Jiraiya lagi, yang disambut oleh perkataan 'amin' dari para hadirin.

"Bagi yang ingin memberikan penghormatan... dipersilahkan untuk maju ke depan tugu. Selamat pagi," tambah Jiraiya, yang setelah itu langsung turun dari podium.

Kurenai, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kankurou, Sakura, dan Karin bangkit. Mereka lalu maju ke depan tugu sambil membawa sekuntum bunga anyelir. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka lalu meletakkan bunga itu di depan tugu sambil berdoa.

"_Sensei_...," panggil Hinata pelan seusai mereka memberikan penghormatan di tugu.

"Ya, Hinata?" balas Kurenai, tenang seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan saya... karena tak sempat memberitahu bus-bus lain kalau akan terjadi kecelakaan," ujar Hinata lemah. Kepalanya menunduk, takut kalau Kurenai akan marah. Namun, apa yang terjadi berkebalikan dari bayangannya. Kurenai justru tersenyum, lalu memeluknya sejenak.

"_Sensei_ justru berterimakasih kepadamu, Hinata... meski Asuma dan yang lain tak selamat, yang penting nyawa _Sensei_ dan nyawa keenam temanmu terselamatkan. Iya kan," balas Kurenai. Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. Kurenai melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Sensei_ harus ke bank, ada yang harus diurus. Sensei pergi dulu, ya," kata Kurenai sambil berjalan pergi.

"_Sensei_!" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" jawab Kurenai sambil berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hati-hati...," ujar Hinata. Kurenai tersenyum, lalu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Hei, Hinata... aku menemukan fakta-fakta menarik mengenai apa yang kau alami," panggil Ino. Neji dan Tenten pun ikut nimbrung dengan mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Tenten. Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir.

"Aku lihat di internet... ternyata Hinata bukanlah orang pertama yang mengalami hal seperti ini," jawab Ino. Air mukanya serius. Dahi Neji berkerut.

"Benarkah? Lalu, siapa yang pernah mendapat pengelihatan juga?" tanya Neji.

"Pertama, pada tahun 1999. Dalam sebuah acara _study tour_ kelas Bahasa Perancis sebuah SMU di New York, sebelum pesawat berangkat, seorang murid mendapat pengelihatan bahwa pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan meledak. Beberapa orang turun dari pesawat, dan saat pesawatnya berangkat, pesawat itu benar-benar meledak **(1)**. Beberapa bulan setelahnya, orang-orang yang turun dari pesawat itu mulai mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan, sesuai dengan urutan jika mereka masih berada di atas pesawat, kecuali jika ada yang menghalangi, maka orang yang urutannya setelah orang itu mati," cerita Ino. Neji, Tenten, dan Hinata tercengang.

"Lalu... bagaimana...," sahut Tenten, namun Ino mengangkat tangannya, pertanda jika ia belum selesai bercerita.

"Lalu, beberapa tahun kemudian, seorang gadis mendapat pengelihatan bahwa akan terjadi kecelakaan di jalan tol yang sedang dilaluinya. Beberapa orang menyingkir, lalu kecelakaan itu benar-benar terjadi. Orang-orang yang menyingkir memperoleh nasib yang sama dengan orang-orang yang turun dari pesawat di New York tadi," lanjut Ino getir. Hinata bergidik.

"Terakhir... pada tahun 2005 yang lalu, seorang gadis di kota McKinley, Amerika Serikat, mendapat pengelihatan bahwa _roller coaster_ yang akan ditumpanginya akan mengalami kecelakaan. Sembilan orang turun, lalu kecelakaan itu juga terjadi. Kesembilan orang yang turun mengalami nasib yang sama dengan orang-orang yang turun dari pesawat di New York tadi. Pada akhirnya, tersisa tiga orang, dan ketiga orang itu pun mati lima bulan setelah kecelakaan _roller coaster_ itu di dalam sebuah kecelakaan _subway_," cerita Ino. Ekspresi wajahnya getir sekali. Jelas, ia sudah tahu kalau mereka akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan orang-orang yang diceritakannya.

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Di pengelihatannya, di antara delapan orang yang turun dari kapal Poseidon I, Kurenai-lah yang pertama meninggal.

"Aku mau pulang secepatnya," kata Hinata tiba-tiba. "Ada yang harus kukerjakan," tambahnya, menjawab pandangan penuh tanya dari Neji, Tenten, dan Ino.

"Oke... kuantar dulu kau pulang, lalu kuantar Ino, dan yang terakhir, Tenten," sahut Neji. Kebetulan, hari itu hanya ia yang membawa mobil di antara keempat bocah itu.

"Aku dan Tenten mau mampir ke rumah Hinata. Boleh kan, Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil mengerling Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah... aku juga mampir," sahut Neji. Mereka berempat, yang sudah berada di dalam mobil Chery QQ milik Neji, langsung duduk manis, dan Neji pun menjalankan mobilnya ke rumah Hinata.

Perjalanan mereka lalui tanpa ada yang berbicara. Masing-masing kepala sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namun, semuanya memikirkan satu hal: kematian semua orang yang turun dari kapal Poseidon I. Mulai dari kematian Kurenai, sampai kematian diri mereka sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, mereka berempat langsung masuk ke kamar Hinata. Hinata ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Ini," kata Hinata sambil memperlihatkan foto Naruto yang ada di komputernya, "Aku melihat ada yang janggal dari foto ini. Foto ini kuambil saat kita masih ada di pelabuhan."

"Apa?" tanya Ino sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke layar monitor.

"Lihat... Naruto berdiri di depan sisi kiri kapal. Naruto meninggal karena tertiban sisi kiri kapal, kan?" tanya Hinata sambil mengarahkan kursor komputer ke kepala Naruto.

"Ya, ia tertiban sisi kiri kapal. Kepalanya hancur," jawab Tenten getir.

"Lalu lihat ini, tulisan 'Poseidon'-nya. Tulisan 'Pos' tertutup kepala Naruto, sementara tulisan 'on' tertutup kepala orang lain," tambah Hinata. Kursor komputer diarahkannya ke kepala Naruto dan kepala orang lain itu.

"Yang tersisa... 'eid'...," sambung Ino.

"Yang kalau dibaca dari belakang jadi kata 'die'," tambah Neji.

"_Mati_," sahut Tenten dengan ekspresi horor. Dalam sekejap, suasana di kamar Hinata berubah menjadi suasana horor.

"Kurenai-_sensei_," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba, mengagetkan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hah? Ada apa dengan Kurenai-_sensei_?" tanya Ino heran.

"Di pengelihatanku... kulihat... Kurenai-_sensei_ adalah orang yang pertama meninggal," jawab Hinata.

"Coba lihat, ada foto Kurenai-_sensei_, tidak? Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk," sahut Neji sambil menekan-nekan tombol navigator pada _keyboard_ komputer Hinata. Ia lalu berhenti pada foto close-up Kurenai yang diambil Hinata di pelabuhan. Foto itu hanya memperlihatkan Kurenai yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya anggunnya, juga tersenyum anggun.

"Tak ada petunjuk apa-apa pada foto ini. Setidaknya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya," ujar Tenten sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak lihat," sahut Ino.

"Begitupun aku. Neji, kau lihat ada petunjuk?" tanya Hinata. Neji menggeleng.

"Coba lihat, ada foto Kurenai_-sensei_ yang lain?" tanya Tenten sambil menjulurkan tangannya, menekan-nekan tombol navigator. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti pada fotonya dan Neji di pelabuhan.

"Itu fotomu dan Neji, Tenten. Bukan foto Kurenai_-sensei_," tegur Ino.

"Tidak... lihat ini. Di samping Neji, ada Kurenai-_sensei_ sedang menelepon, dan ia berdiri di depan truk. Seperti...," kata-kata Tenten terputus.

"Seperti akan ditabrak truk," tambah Hinata.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sementara itu, di Starbucks Cafe cabang Bank Nasional Hi...

Yuuhi Kurenai sedang menunggui pesanannya di meja tunggu untuk _take away_. Ia baru saja selesai mengurusi pembalikan nama tabungan Asuma atas namanya, dan ia rasa ia butuh kopi untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang selama seminggu ini. Dan di sinilah ia, sedang membeli espresso favoritnya.

Sebuah lagu _slow_ diputarkan oleh Starbucks Café, untuk menambah suasana _homey_ yang berusaha diciptakan oleh kafe kopi terkenal itu. Kurenai mengenal sekali lagu yang diputarkan itu. Salah satu lagu favoritnya. Lagu dari The Carpenters, Close to You.

_Why do birds suddenly appear?_

_Every time you are near_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

Seorang pelayan memberikan pesanannya. Ia mengambilnya, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu berjalan pergi. Baru saja ia sampai di depan pintu Starbucks Cafe, ponselnya berbunyi. Dari nomor yang ia tak kenal.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Kurenai-_sensei_?"

"Ya, ini _Sensei_. Ini siapa, ya?"

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata, _Sensei_."

_Dia lagi_, batin Kurenai. Ia lalu menyeruput espressonya, lalu berjalan keluar Starbucks. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebentar. Ia tidak sadar, jauh di ujung jalan, ada sebuah truk sedang melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Kurenai langsung menyeberang menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di seberang jalan raya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Kurenai, berusaha untuk terdengar ramah.

"_Sensei_... saya mohon, dimanapun Sensei berada, tolong berhati-hati..."

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Kedengarannya kau panik sekali."

"Saya... merasa bahwa _Sensei_ akan meninggal karena tertabrak truk."

Langkah Kurenai terhenti, tepat di tengah jalan.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata? Kau mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti _Sensei_, hah?"

"Bu... bukan, _Sensei_... saya hanya memberikan peringatan..."

_Tertabrak truk, hah?_ Batin Kurenai kesal sambil menolehkan pandangannya ke arah kiri. Tepat saat ia menengok, tubuhnya dihantam truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Tubuhnya remuk. Darahnya berceceran dimana-mana. Barang bawaannya terhampar di jalanan. Ponselnya terlempar, dan hancur berantakan seperti pemiliknya.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Terputus... tapi, sebelum terputus, aku mendengar suara benturan keras," ujar Hinata sambil menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Oh, Tuhan... mungkinkah...," bisik Ino ketakutan. Hinata, Neji, dan Tenten gemetaran, sama takutnya dengan Ino.

**:::To. Be. Continued.:::**

**AUTHORESS' CORNER**

Hiyah. Abis chapter super panjang, diapdetnya malah sama chapter pendek. Duh.

Nah, untuk kematian Kurenai ini... saia terinspirasi sama kematian Tracy di Final Destination I, yang dihantam bus abis jalan mundur sambil ngomong 'drop f*cking dead'. Huahahaha. –evil laugh- trus yang diomongin Ino itu, film Final Destination 1-3. hoho. Just for info... chapter 1 dan 2 saia bikin waktu saia masih liburan di Padangpanjang, kampuang tercinto –maksa- . Ternyata saia benar-benar butuh refreshing. Fuuiih.

**Balas review dulu ah…**

**Lil-ecchan: **hah, mau nangis kenapa? Terlalu serem ya? :3 Hihihi. Oia, makasih ya, Ecchan, udah ngevote saia di Infantrum ;)

**sabaku no panda-kun: **yup, mereka adalah author Annita Myuu, Sarugaki Sacchi, dan ASTK the Akatsuki maniac. Sasuke nggak ada :P saia bosen ngeliat mukanya –dikejar2 FG sasuke-

**The Law of Gege: **haha, makasih buat fave-nya! Hihi. Soal rating, saia juga masih bingung… kalo menurut standar saia sih ini gak sadis-sadis amat :P

**Helen Lautner: **yeah, saia suka banget sama Final Destination! Yang ada roller coasternya emang FD 3, tapi ceritanya nggak gitu kok. Liat di wikipedia aja ya! saia nggak mau jadi spoiler :3 insyaallah saia ikut, tapi nggak tau kalo si triplet.

**MaNiMe PanRaPoRo: **haha… makasih… namanya juga mystery… gak serem gak asik dong :P

**Cha-chan.d-psychoholic: **haha… makasih… iya, ada filmnya kok. Haha…

**Wolfie von Mudvayne: **Sekali lagi saia nyatakan, SAIA CINTA FD! Haha! Makasih!

**TensaisBaka: **Makasih… Naru udah mati, say –lho!- kan dia nggak turun dari kapal.

**KAz3n4: **kejadian-kejadian kematian di sini asli punya saia. FD 1 kan kecelakaan pesawat. Hihi, ini cukup sadis, nggak?

**Uchietam: **Benerr... ini penggabungan FD1 sampe 3. Nama kapal saia ambil dari nama dewa laut Yunani, Poseidon.

**Ai miyano: **hihi, thanks!

**meL-chan toyama: **naruto udah mati, say. Kan nggak turun dari kapal.

**La aurteur Dani: **Hihi... Naruto telah berpulang ke Rahmatullah, kak... uokeh! Kalo yang ini udah selese, insyaallah saia mo bikin sekuelnya! Hohoho!

**Pamellaaa: **haha... makasih... nama kapal dari nama dewa laut Yunani... saia nonton Poseidon aja blom TT_TT

**Lunatic vanz: **AYO NONTON FINAL DESTINATION! –promo- haha…

**Anastasia Keehl: **Bukan, itu lagunya The Carpenters yang Close to You. Pernah ada di iklan susu anak kecil.

**Nita-chan lagi malay: **review juga kau ;) di fic ini kau sudah tewas, sayang. Paling cuma kesebut dikit. Huahaha. Iya nih, Kotetsu penyebabnya! Panggil deh si nenek itu! Hahaha!

Review ya? Ya? Ya?

PuTiLiciOUs.

PS. Sekali lagi, jangan pernah nanya kapan fic ini diapdet!!! –ngacir-


End file.
